Integrated circuits (ICs) are often designed with a process design platform (“PDP”) having a product development kit (PDK) to produce a corresponding IC design file. The IC design file comprises one or more files and specifies configuration parameters describing the IC. One or more electronic design automation (EDA) tools receive the design file and create an IC manufacturing file to fabricate the IC, including fabricating electrical devices and routing of conductive paths (also referred to as “nets”) between nodes or terminals of those electrical devices that collectively form circuits. The IC manufacturing file also comprises one or more files and specifies the manufacturing parameters describing the IC. Increasingly dense ICs cause increasingly difficult verification problems for EDA tools to overcome. Such EDA tools include design rule checker (DRC) tools to detect design rule violations according to specified IC parameters and layout versus schematic (LVS) tools to identify and check IC electrical connectivity against IC schematics.